


Grenade Pin- Far Cry 6

by Sue_me_ann



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 6
Genre: Angst, Anton castillo fanfiction, Anton castillo/OC - Freeform, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Far Cry 6 - Freeform, Farcry 6, Farcry6, Islands, Pre-Far Cry 3, Romance, Suspense, Trapped, Yara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_me_ann/pseuds/Sue_me_ann
Summary: Castillo had pulled her pin.... trapped on the island of Yara the El Presidente held her life in his hands and as he clutched her tightly in his grasp, all she could do was wait for him to let go....then she would go..BOOM! [farcry 6 fanfiction]
Relationships: Anton Castillo/OC
Kudos: 5





	Grenade Pin- Far Cry 6

**Author's Note:**

> Far cry 6 fanfiction inspired by the wonderful trailor! I don't own any of the farcry 6 universe but hopefully you enjoy my trails of imagination.

Far Cry 6

They were sailing to a tropical paradise, beautiful white beaches and lush rainforests kissed the horizon, hovering just out of reach from the cool blue ocean that lapped at its island roots. As the boat rocked rhythmically along the waves, a woman lent over the back of the vessel, her eyes closed to the picturesque charm of Yara. Her focus was solely on not feeding the fish with the contents of her stomach that threatened desperately to make an appearance.

They were on their way to negotiate and establish a consulate within the Carrabin island, rumour had it that the nation of Yara had a great wealth of resources. But from her limited knowledge, because no one ever briefs the secretary, Yara's leader had been refusing to take a meeting with the U.S embassy. That was until now, the diplomat she travelled with had spoken of the civil unrest in the area, the U.S could offer aid if Yara's sanctions were lifted and in turn gain political favour. Of course, that made it too dangerous to send the ambassador from Barbados, so this is how the frazzled personal assistant found herself in such an unfavourable position.

It was a difficult location to reach, airports had been shut down and the only way in was on the small fishing vessels that frequented the area. Even communication was troublesome between the nations, correspondents had been sent through letters as the island was cut off from the rest of the world. It almost felt like Yara's El Presidente was testing them, challenging their own Presidents intentions. Alarm bells were already ringing in her head, but it didn't seem to bother the others she travelled with.

"Camilla!" Her name was yelled from somewhere in the small cabin that held the U.S diplomat she worked for. Being his secretary was challenging enough without having to do the job on a questionably sea worthy contraption.

Taking a deep breath to steady her stomach she hurried in to meet with the soon to be consul general, trying her very best to bury down the bile that wanted to spill out. His paperwork was scattered around the makeshift table, being a plank of wood atop a fishing crate. He was not good with sorting files, that much was clear from the time spent in his employment but he was in charge none the less, so Camilla began collecting and sorting the mess to the diplomats relief, as was her job.

"Thank you, Camilla," he sighed frustratedly as he straightened up his suit and tie, she could tell he was not pleased by her time on deck but he went about his business. Presentation was important to him and first impressions were key to the success of any venture.

"You might want to freshen up," he gestured towards the women's wind-swept hair. "We should be arriving soon."

"Yes, sir," Camilla's queasy reply came with slight embarrassment. The wind had not been kind to her appearance while she spent the entire journey on deck battling sea sickness. So once she was finished organising documents the women tersely brushed her fingers through the now wavy hair, unfortunately putting it back into a neat bun was a lost cause. Without hair spray her natural loose curls would never conform. Thankfully her crisp white blouse and black pencil skirt remained unaffected.

The boat bounced gently against the harbour as it docked and the three occupants disembarked, she was thankful to be on steady ground again. Camilla followed after the diplomat and his security guard, making their way towards a vehicle up ahead. Even though the El Presidente had finally accepted a meeting with the U.S representative, Camilla found herself ill prepared for the unusual welcome party of armed soldiers that awaited them, her nerves were starting to show as she hid her shaking hands behind the leather briefcase in her care.

They were driven through Esperanza, a very impressive and beautiful capital city, but things seemed to take a dramatic turn the deeper they went. Locals flooded the streets, angry groups of people banged on the vehicle as it squeezes through the protesters into a safe zone that was barricaded by more military police. This was obviously part of the civil unrest the consul general was briefed about, but it seemed far worse now they were in the midst of it.

As they were rushed inside the large building, Camilla could see red smoke and fire in her peripheral. The crowd had escalated into violence, people were throwing molotov cocktails and brandishing weapons as the large double doors closed the group off from the outside world. Fear wormed its way into Camilla's blood stream and it felt like ice though her body, it was a calm before the storm knowing that beyond the threshold was an angry mob just waiting to get in.

Her small party were escorted into a huge lavish office, the diplomat's security scoped the room and windows before he settled himself at the entrance next to the other armed guards. Camilla on the other hand was setting out files of important documents on the large wooden desk between the plush leather sofas. It was impossible to say how long this meeting would go for, but negotiations were bound to need fleshing out if both nation's agreed.

The doors opened again to make way for Yara's El Presidente, the man held himself with a dangerous air of authority that demanded respect. Gold sun kissed skin showed his heritage and even though his age was clear it seemed to add to his handsome features. If she were a younger woman, Camilla might have swooned by his mere presence, luckily she wasn't, but with each step he took into the room, her pulse began to quickened.

His firm expression caused Camilla to flinch away slightly, although his sights were only set on the U.S diplomat, but as soon as the men both met, El Presidente opened his arms broadly and smiled to shake the future consul general's hand.

"Ah, welcome amigo!" He greeted with a smooth Spanish accent. "I trust your journey here was pleasant" it most certainly had not been a 'pleasant trip' but even Camilla knew it wasn't smart to say.

"Yes, it was splendid seeing all the beauty that Yara has, President Castillo" the diplomat politely shook the El Presidente's hand in return.

Camilla wasn't expecting the El Presidente to hold out his hand to her but he did, and she took it shyly. His warmth engulfed her smaller fingers and travelled like electricity up her arm. Before she could introduce herself the American waved her off as his secretary, she was used to being overlooked but Castillo didn't seem to take notice and waited for her name all the same.

"Camilla Ramos, nice to meet you President Castillo" she blushed slightly at his close proximity.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Ramos," his knowing grin was charming as he let her hand slip away while her eyes diverted self-consciously with his sudden interest. His accent not helping her body calm down at all with it making everything sound more sensual than it was.

"Shall we get down to business?" Yara's leader offered a vague motion towards the chairs. Camilla stayed behind with the remaining paperwork and stationery, she was not qualified to sit in on this meeting, only there to assist.

The U.S diplomat eagerly took the seat and started his spiel but was stopped by the powerful man in front of them all. A single hand sign was all it took to shut the American up, Castillo seemed to hold that kind of powerful presence.

"I was surprised that you came so willingly into the lions den, I did advise against it" The El Presidente's judgmental stare washed over the American man, giving only a brief glance towards Camilla, who was standing behind the future consul General. This was news to the secretary, who had been under the impression that they had been invited, this changed everything. Her gut now fluttered uncomfortably with the notion.

"It was pointless for you to come, Yara is not interested in any agreements with the Americans" he continued.

"Our president himself has a personal interest in this, and your letter did state you wouldn't deny our passage here," The diplomat began to backtrack. Camilla wondered why they had even come, considering the island had apparently refused.

Camilla could see this meeting going down in flames as the unhelpful comments flew between the two men.

"Yes, you are right, I did allow passage for your arrival, but I cannot guarantee your safety while here, something else I also made clear. Your boat could capsize on the return trip or you could be killed in the streets by rebels, there are a great many things that could see you not returning to your country Amigo." Yara's El Presidente lifted himself from the chair to pace slowly, causing Camilla to suck in a breath at his strict demeanour.

She took a look behind her, hopeful that the guard they brought was paying attention, but the bulky man was nowhere to be seen. Her palms grew sweaty as Castillo's eyes found her own. He held her still with his penetrating gaze and she found that she could not warn the consul general about the missing security detail. Her trembling lips just wouldn't allow the words to leave her throat.

The U.S diplomat had also stiffened and was paying very close attention to the man in front of him. He obviously hadn't anticipated this kind of danger or hostility.

"And as for your President, I'm sure his interest is true, but Yara does not take kindly to outsiders. Where your president sees weakness, I see an opportunity to show my people they need strength. That I alone can save them from themselves."

"With all due respect, I think our countries can aid one another, you have protesters at your door!" The American was clutching desperate at the notion because of Castillo's blatant threats and Camilla grew more fearful as the seconds ticked on. Were they going to be killed here.

"There is nothing you can give us that is of any value, yet you would take so much. Our recourses, co-opt our scientists, our intellectual property, all of these things you would claim for your own," his steps moved closer towards Camilla, who couldn't even back away under his heavy company, before she knew it, he had stopped right behind her. "You may think you offer a perfect opportunity, but it is worthless."

"Take this woman for example. An assistant, full of information, she would do her job, regardless of her own opinion," his hands clamped down gently on Camilla's shaking shoulders, "beautiful yet still useful... you on the other hand, are not"

A defining bang rebounded through the room as Camilla watched blood spill from a fatal wound in the diplomat's head, a split-second delay passed through her mind before the small scream left her lips.

"Breath Camilla," Castillo inhaled deeply behind her, "breath" his calm words washed over her, but it didn't stop her lungs from hyperventilating. She found herself turning into him to get away from the gruesome sight, despite the fact he still held a gun by his side.

"Do not leave the compound" the El Presidente took Camilla's chin to stop her turning away, "they will kill you." She could see his dark brown eyes like an abyss enchanting her into their endless depths.

One of the local military officers appeared beside them and took Castillo's attention away from her. A small green grenade was passed between the men before the island's leader made to leave. He stopped suddenly at the threshold to look back at Camilla's fragile form.

"Miss Ramos will be extending her stay, make sure she is comfortable" his final words echoing long after he had left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi Guys, so this little niggle of a story has been bugging me since the farcry 6 trailer came out, hope you enjoy. At the moment this is just a stand alone chapter as Ive got nothing much to work with besides the trailer, hopefully they release more content soon even with the game being delayed.

Thanks for reading

I do not own the far cry 6 or the franchise and full credit to the amazing people who have created such a magnificent world for me to dream in.Story is also posted on fabric.com under the same name.


End file.
